My Black Neko Guardian!
by Pureheart809
Summary: Sakura Haruno meets upon a black cat, known for bad luck in the superstition world. However, what this cat brings isn't misfortune but the man of her dreams! An ancient cursed warrior who claims to be her past life's lover returns in the form of a cat. Able to grant 3 wishes, he is to be vanished once the task is done. What will she do after falling in love with such a thing?
1. Black Cat

It was raining, the clouds grey and the sky dark.

A black shadow shuffled above the crates of the alley.

Its eyes glowed of crimson and onyx.

* * *

A girl gathered her green hand bag from her desk. It held a five petaled white outlined cherry blossom icon.

The long pink hair that held two separated bangs dangled as she bent down.

She skimmed through her items with her emerald orbs scanning from left to right, bottom to top.

"Sakura!" a girl with a high ponytail of platinum blonde waved. "Hurry up, we'll leave without you!"

Iris green eyes looked up into a grin as she quickly nodded her head.

"Thanks, Ino." she answered. "But you guys go on ahead, I have some other things to do."

The girl gave a shrug as she nodded. "Alright then, see you tomorrow!" she waved.

* * *

Sakura threw on her pink umbrella as rain splattered on top.

_'Drip, drop, drip, drop,'_ the rain sung.

It was getting late and she needed to get home.

Sakura hovered a hand above her helm to get a better view of the sun.

There was none. It seemed to be hiding between the clouds today.

It was grey and dark, the mist that thronged upon the sky. Just dancing around as it spat tiny bits of raindrops.

A splatter kissed to Sakura's cheek as she continued to gaze for the orb.

Raising her hand to wipe the dewdrop, she gazed at her palm in surprise. It had completely vanished.

Eyes arched into a furrow as she pondered about the scientific reasoning for this.

It was pretty humid though, it could just be that.

Shrugging it off, the pink girl scurried to her home of Konohagakure.

* * *

Crimson and onyx eyes scanned the area of the alley.

Piles of trash laid everywhere. Dead animals, wrappers, garbage. It was dirty.

A scowl formed upon the figure's face as it was splattered by a rain drop.

It's hair stood as it quickly took shelter under a trashcan bin cover.

The black ears it held cowered as it let out a low whimper.

"Oh geez, this rain is just ridiculous!" a voice broke as it entered the alley.

It was a girl of pink hair with split bangs. She was wearing the japanese sailor school uniform.

Her orbs danced of the color green as it skimmed the area before locking a hair strand behind her ear.

A brick-built building stood as she turned around towards the door.

_'Ding, dong,'_ the doorbell rung.

The dark figure let out a snarl as it flattened its ears in a sharp gesture.

Emerald orbs widened as it caught sight of the figure; letting out a high-pitched gasp.

Whether that was out of fear or excitement, he couldn't tell.

The girl quickly skipped over to the trash bin, lifting up the cover as it wandered to the figure.

"Waaah!" she clasped her hands together. "Kawaii neko-chan!"

Hands grasped to the figure's side as it tried to squirm, "Daijoubou, daijoubou," the girl hushed.

Cradled to her arms, the crimson and onyx orbs held a gaze to her.

She let out a squeal of adorement; bringing the figure to her cheek as she rubbed it.

A woman opened the building door as she scanned for the young girl.

Eyes darted in anger as she let out a scold, the girl turned around with a grin.

"Supa kawaii desu, ne'?" the girl beamed as she raised the figure. "I'm going to keep him!"

The woman blinked before she gave a sigh, shaking her head as she waved for the young girl to come.

"Just come on, Sakura." she waved. "You'll get sick if you continue to stay out here."

Sakura nodded in agreement as she shuffled over, bringing the figure along with her in her arms.

The woman gazed towards it in distress as she squinted her eyes.

"Are you sure you'll be able to take care of it?" she pressed her lips.

"Of course," the girl beamed. "I'm an expert when it comes to animals after all, right?"

A sigh escaped the woman's lip as she shook her head; closing the door behind her as the girl entered.

* * *

Sakura raised the neko to her desk as she jumped herself to a stool.

"Is it alright if I call you Sasuke-kun?" she pressed her cheeks together. "Ne', neko-chan?"

The cat let out a gentle purr as the girl kissed her finger to its ear.

"Waah, you're just so kawaii!" she squealed.

Rubbing her palm against the cat's helm, she patted it down.

"Sasuke-kun," she beamed. "What would you like?" The girl took out two cans; tomato soup and a tuna can.

Gently placing the items towards the ground, she set the neko towards the two objects.

"You pick, okay?" she knelt besides him. "It'll be dinner for the both of us tonight."

Black ears perked up as it gazed to the girl in bewilderment.

Skipping to her lap, the girl let out a yelp as it rubbed its head towards her arm.

"N-nani?" she wrapped around the neko. "Is something the matter?"

Lifting its disoriented colored orbs at the cherry blossom, it jumped towards the tomato can.

Nudging its head to the subject, Sakura clasped her hands into a squeal.

"Tomato soup it is!" she nodded in glee.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - E.N.D.**


	2. Awoken Dreams

It was foggy.. the area. Were they at a graveyard? Were they in the sky?

Clouds of mists hovered everywhere, it was difficult to see.

Sakura was alone as her white long dress danced towards the wind as she tried to collect herself.

She rose her arms to cover her squinting eyes. Her pink locks hovered with the breeze.

It was of chill and ice. The area was grey and dark.

"Is anybody there?" she tried to call. "Helloo?"

There was no answer except the voice of the shrieking wind.

Sakura slammed her ears shut as it drew harder.

Pecks of crystal-like sand danced upwards as it twirled itself towards her.

Suddenly, crimson onyx eyes awoken in front of her. They stared.

Her nerves shook of paralysis. The wind stopped, but a fog began to hover itself.

A dark, husky voice finally answered her heed from a distance. It was faint.

The dusk faded away as she quickly dropped towards the floor, grasping at her throat.

Ears perked up as the voice spoke again. It was becoming a little clearer now.

Her orbs quickly scanned the area. There was nobody.

Chills ran down as the mist quickly picked itself up again, surrounding itself around her as her dress twirled upwards.

Sakura held her ears closed as she squinted her eyes. She remained to the floor.

"Sakura.." it called. "Sakura.."

The voice continued, the girl let out a scream as hands began to appear from the fog.

They were crawling to her. Grasping towards her soul.

Screams, cries, yells and shrieks ran ringing to her ears as her eyes widened in fear.

"Sakura.." a voice whispered behind her. "I'm here.."

It grasped to her shoulder.

* * *

"Kyaaah!" Risen from her bed, heavy breathes drew as every nerve awoken.

Her eyes widened as she heard the name call to her again. She turned, her body ran cold.

It was the older lady that was taking care of her.

"Sakura-san," her eyes showed worry. "Are you alright?"

Sweat drooped from Sakura's forehead as the woman pressed it.

The cherry blossom raised a wave as she shook her head to not proceed.

"Gomen ne.." Sakura muttered. "I just had a little nightmare."

The woman's eyes fazed distance as she responded with a nod in understanding.

"If you need anything, I'm right next door." she forced a smile. "Don't think too much dear."

Eyes gazed downwards as Sakura slowly nodded. "Thank you, granny-chan."

The woman turned to the closed door as she shifted to the knob.

"Your parents will worry for you."

A hand clenched to the girl's sheet as she bit her lip. The woman left the room.

"I know.." Sakura whispered to herself.

The lights deemed down as the young cherry blossom laid herself back to bed.

Her eyes slowly dreamt away as another fog danced its way to her mind.

Sakura's parents were dead since long ago. She couldn't even remember their faces clearly.

But she knew one thing. They loved her and that's all that matters.

* * *

The black cat arose from the girl's side as it skipped to her.

Sakura deemed her eyes open as it patted a paw to her cheek.

"I'm alright," she forced a smile. "It was just a dream."

It nudged to her, crawling under her arm as it nuzzled against her neck.

Sakura reached as she scratched to its ear; the neko gave a soft purr.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun." she smiled as she cuddled towards it.

An ear rose as it flitched back and forth. "Thanks for being by my side."

* * *

_Three weeks later.._

* * *

It was 5:50 a.m. as Sakura slapped the clock to snooze.

A tail whipped to her face as she let out a groan.

The girl in a pink and white cloud pajama arose from her bed as she rubbed her eyes. Pink hair strands stood and pointed in every direction.

"Good morning.." she yawned as she stretched her arms, lifting an eye open as she glanced at the still sleeping neko."Sasuke-kun."

Sakura shifted herself fully to the black neko as it let out a purr. She revealed a smile.

"Be right back," she patted its furry head. "It'll be quick."

The girl skipped off the bed as she swiftly flipped the hallway lights on.

Rushing to the bathroom, the door soon closed with a click.

The shower ran on as the girl hummed a distant song to herself.

* * *

Ears perked up as footsteps entered. Orbs opened as the neko stared towards his owner.

She was already all dressed up in her school sailor suit. The familiar green caped, black skirted uniform he saw every day when she came home to meet him in the alley of her home. Unusually, her hair was tied into a loose bun as her bangs remained dangling to her sides. She was also carrying a green bag with a cherry blossom icon that matched her school outfit.

Sasuke gave a yawn as he stretched, bringing forth his paws as he soon jumped to her open arms.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun." she giggled. "You're finally awake, eh?"

The neko cocked its head as it stared to his owner in still bewilderment.

Sakura raised the cat as she leaned to it, kissing its forehead. It didn't react, but just blink.

"I'll be back, alright?" she smiled. "So be nice to granny-chan."

The neko remained its head cocked as he was moved back to the bed's top.

It's eyes stared as he watched the girl turn to the door. Something shifted as he jumped off his bed.

Letting out a meow as it tried to skip to the pink cherry blossom's side, the door was soon found slammed to his face.

His ears lowered as he let out a low whimper.

* * *

Sakura stood in her class as she stared at the board.

They were studying about the superstition natural events that the world can cause.

And what was the topic of the class today? Black cats and their symbolism of bad luck.

Sakura rolled her eyes as her classmates continued rambling about their past experiences and how much they suffered.

"Yeah, one time a black cat walked right past me while I was going home." one of the students pointed. "And guess what?! When I got home, I found out that my grandmother had fallen off the stairs and was sent to the hospital!"

The group gasped in astonishment. Sakura made a face.

"Maybe it was just a coincidence," Sakura shrugged. "I mean, I have one at home and nothing bad has happened to me yet."

Orbs widened as they stared to the bold cherry blossom as she announced her new findings.

"Well, of course!" a girl shrieked. "They don't jump come in, snap-snap like that!"

Sakura gave a sigh as she laid her chin to a palm.

"I've had him for three weeks," she announced. "Nothing's happened."

"Oh, she's a bold one!" one of them quickly whooped. "I wouldn't dare ever do such a thing."

"Yeah, she is." the class nodded in agreement. "I would had killed it as soon as I saw it!"

Sakura rolled her eyes as she shook her head in dismay.

"You guys need to seriously stop exaggerating."

Her comment was quickly and completely ignored.

Sakura let out a groan as she planted her forehead to her desk.

* * *

She sat alone at lunch today. It was the school rooftop where everyone would usually gather.

But she seemed to scare away all the students since she was now known as the black cursed witch.

Why? Because the effects of the curse of the black cat seemed to not have any 'effect' on her.

Also, her friends were with their club groups so she was alone today.

Unpacking a sandwich from her bag, she pressed it to her lips as she gave a sniff.

"Tuna.." she made a face. "Thanks granny-chan."

A black shadow skipped to her as it let out a meow. Sakura felt her nerves shake.

Breezes of the wind kissed to her face as her eyes soon widened as they met with the crimson and onyx orbs of her neko.

"Sasuke-kun!" she gasped. "What are you doing here?"

Dropping her lunch, Sakura let out a yelp as it soon jumped to her arms.

"Y-you," she stammered. "How did you find me?!"

Ignoring the young cherry blossom, it curled itself as it wrapped into a small ball; closing its distinct colored orbs.

Sakura made a face as she let out a groan towards its incoming yawn.

"You're so stubborn," she muttered.

The neko let out a purr as Sakura scratched to its ear. The tail twitched to a side as it whipped back and forth in a repetitive motion.

"Baka Sasuke-kun," she laughed as it opened one of its eyes. "You know you're supposed to be with granny-chan."

Fully staring at her now, it raised itself. Orbs shifted in a stance as the neko steadied itself for a pounce towards one object.

The infamous tuna sandwich. In one launch, the meal was to the ground.

"O-oi!" she called as she shuffled to the cat. "Sasuke-kun, that's my lunch!"

It ignored her as it began to consume the product. Sakura gave a sigh as she knelt beside the neko.

"Did granny-chan not feed you?" she pressed to her self cheeks.

It gave a simple meow as it continued to stuff itself. Sakura gave a laugh.

"Gomen ne', Sasuke-kun." she patted the neko. "But you know you shouldn't be stealing food from your own owner."

It raised its head as it gave another meow, its ears shifting back to front as it gazed to the young cherry blossom.

"Oh geez," Sakura quickly waved as she drew a breathe. "It's fine, I wasn't going to eat it anyways."

The neko drew back to its meal, flipping its tail from side to side.

A blank stare blinked to her face before she gave another sigh; tracing her finger to its ear as she began to scratch it.

It stepped away from its meal as it soon nuzzled along her finger to her palm, letting out a gentle soft purr.

"Sakura.." a husky, dark voice spoke. It was faint. "I'm here."

Something cold crawled to her skin. Her throat dried as she tried to gather.

Goosebumps jumped as she stared at her still-purring neko.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" she blinked.

* * *

**Chapter 2 - E.N.D.**

A/N:

Do you think that was a little too fast? Feel free to leave a review. Btw, for those of you thinking that the cat was talking.. no. It's not a speaking neko. Lol, gomen. Psst.. It's just a voice. Who's voice you think it belongs to depends on you, but I'm pretty sure it's really no brainer.

**Thanks for Reading! :)**


	3. Granted

The neko gave a meow as it cocked its head in bewilderment.

'What in the world is she talking about?' was what Sakura imagined her neko saying.

A frown draped to the girl's face as she slapped herself.

Maybe her little dream was just getting a little too much of her. She was probably just hallucinating and hearing things.

Sakura forced a laugh as she pressed to her black neko, holding it upwards towards the sun as she gazed towards it in a smiling matter.

"Ne', Sasuke-kun." she pouted her lips. "Do you think I'm crazy?"

It gave a simple, but yet small meow as it tried to squirm back to the tuna sandwich.

Hands were jiggled away as it leaped to the ground, softly and gracefully tapping towards the concrete.

Sasuke slid his head under the product as he carried it above his helm. A laugh escaped the girl's lips as he failed to juggle the item.

"Baka, what are you doing?" she chuckled as she tried to put on a stern face. "It's supposed to go into your stomach, not on your head."

The neko ignored her as it soon dumped the sandwich and jumped back into her arms; causing her to yelp.

Sakura pressed her lips in annoyance as she gave a groan to her bi-polar like neko.

"You sir, need to make up your mind." she made a face. "I'm hungry too you know."

It meowed once more as Sakura gave a grunted laugh. She couldn't pretend to be mad at him.

"You're just lucky that you're cute," she pressed to its cheeks. "Baka Sasuke-kun."

* * *

She hid the feline to her bag; the green one with the cherry blossom icon.

"Alright class," the sensei clapped. "Would anyone else like to share a story they experienced?"

Groups of hands shot up as the students began to jump out of their chairs to get called on.

Everyone wanted to share a story; everyone except the 'cursed black witch.'

Sakura pressed her chin to the opened book as she laid her head downwards.

It was going to be a long day..

* * *

A black tail swiveled its tail as it peeked out of the bag.

Emerald orbs silently shrieked as Sakura quickly stuffed the black neko back inside.

"Sasuke-kun.." she hissed. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Ears turned red as she rose her head to meet the bewildered stares that surrounded her.

Whispers broke out of her 'craziness' and if she really was cursed.

"Sakura," the sensei spoke. She let down a gulp. "Who were you talking to just now?"

The young cherry blossom forced a fake grin as she gave a sweet gesture.

"Just talking to my buddy o' bag here," she cutely patted the handbag. "Just ignore me, sensei."

The elder man raised his brow as he shook his head; pulling his attention away from her while the class broke in laughter.

It was better for everyone to think of her as crazy rather than finding out that Sasuke-kun was here, right?

Sakura pressed the bag to her lap as she held it still with her arms.

"I am going to soo kill you when we get home," she muttered. "No tomato soup for you tonight."

* * *

Sasuke skipped to her bed as the door to her bedroom opened.

Landing himself to her darkish blue blanket, he rolled himself as he pounced towards the object.

"Sasuke-kun!" she shuffled over. "Be careful, you'll rip it!"

Ears perked up as he gazed towards his owner in bewilderment.

He dropped himself from the bed, dancing his way to her leg as he tapped a paw to her shoe.

"Geez," Sakura mumbled as she bent down to pick up the neko. "Don't try to act all cute all of a sudden, you trouble-some cock head."

Sakura rubbed its helm as it gave a meow; playing an innocent face. She gave a groan as she bite her lip.

"And thanks to you, I'll be having to stay after school now.. for a month."

The neko cocked his head, turning it as he soon squirmed from her grasp.

Sakura watched as he jumped to her open window, swinging his tail from side to side.

He turned his orbs as they wandered to her in guilt.

"Sasuke-kun," she sighed. "It's okay, I'm not mad at you.."

He cocked his head as he stared to the girl, watching as she shifted herself to her bed.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you," she muttered.

A leap escaped from the window as he soon landed towards the girl's lap.

"Eh?" she picked him up. "What do you think you're doing now?"

The neko raised to her until he was inches away from her face. A gentle paw tapped to her face as he gave a small lick to her cheek.

Sakura widened her eyes before finally reacting by giving a small giggle.

"Daijoubou" she laughed. "I'm fine, just really tired."

He jumped off of her, waving his tail in satisfaction as Sakura crossed her arms.

"Why can't my friends be like you?" she teased.

Sasuke gave a meow as his tail continued to sway side to side. Sakura shook her head.

"My cat seems to understand me more than my friends," she grimaced. "How ridiculous is that?"

He cocked his head as if he didn't understand her. She tapped a finger to her chin.

Finally, a teasing smirk kissed to the girl's lips as she leaned towards her kitten.

"I kind of wonder what it would be like if you were a human."

Pause. A blink wandered to the girl's face. "Did I just say that..?" she whispered to herself.

Sakura stood to herself in stammer. Shaking her head, she shifted herself to the bedside.

The black neko followed in bewilderment, jumping to her side as she laid downwards.

An arm extended to his way as it scratched to his ears. "Gomen ne', Sasuke-kun." she forced. "I guess I'm just tired.."

He leaned towards her in understanding, nudging his nose to her cheek as she giggled once more.

* * *

Darkness roamed everywhere as voices hovered into the sky.

Sakura was in the same place again. Her white dress dancing with the sudden wind.

A fog appeared as it quickly crawled itself to the sky, eyes soon drained of fear as cries escaped from a young girl's lips.

Ghostly spirits of the dead ones appeared once more as they tried to grasp at her again.

Their ghostly-like hands continued to extend; more appearing from the misty, grey fog as Sakura ran.

Shaking legs cringed as Sakura tripped and fell to the floor; sending a spoof to the sky.

Images of skulls and screams of young girls crawled themselves to her way.

Sakura quickly tried to stand. She couldn't move. "Please!" she silently pleaded. "Stay away from me!"

Cries turned into sobs as they went unheard. They continued to shift to her; grasping at her leg.

Sakura let out a scream as she tried to kick away. A hands reached to her shoulder.

Emerald, faint eyes widened as pale extended its reach from the clouds; swiftly sliding to the young girl's face.

It let out a soft whisper that coo'ed her name. Cold chilled to her throat as it revealed a dead woman's face.

Cries screeched from her throat, she tried to scram, push it away. It blemished into solid as it crawled to her, reaching for her.

"Noo, stop! Get away from me," Sakura cried. "Please!" A black shadow lashed from the sky.

Shrieks of the ghostly screams soon diminished as the fog silently lowered into thin air.

Sakura quickly stammered as she tried to collect herself, pushing upwards as she stood. A chill ran to her face.

He was staring at her. Black, sharp onyx eyes gazed and diminished as they swiftly turned to a crimson bloody red.

* * *

A thunder roared towards the room. Emerald, sunken orbs lashed open as she struck up from her bed.

Gasps were heard as she tried to breathe, sweat diminished from her forehead as she clung to her chest.

Her body shook. Hands pulled to her pink, messed hair in distress.

The thunder roared again. It shook the bed once more as Sakura let out a yelp.

Her chest was clenched tightly as her orbs widened of fear. The door creaked of suddenness.

Sakura stammered as she turned around to meet the figure.

She felt a gasp as she stared, her body in lax. "Granny-chan," she breathed. "You scared me.."

The elder woman gazed to the girl in bewilderment. "Is it the thunder?" she asked.

The cherry blossom gave a slight nod as she forced a laugh; scratching her head.

"Yeah, just the thunder." she forced. "But I'm fine now, thanks for checking up on me though."

Brows arched as the woman pressed her lips in disbelief.

"If that's what you say, then alright then." she turned back to the door.

Sakura gave a forced grin as she threw a thumbs up. "Shannaro, I'm not as weak as I used to y'know!"

The woman could only slowly nod her head. Giving a shrug, she left the room

Sakura heaved a sigh as it escaped from her lips; silently clinging to her chest.

"Thank goodness.." she breathed. "I thought I was going to die."

"You think?" Chills sent goosebumps to her shoulders as she turned around.

"E-eh?" she blinked. A shriek shrilled from her throat as she suddenly backed to her wall. "W-who are you?!"

A pale-skinned man around her age stood from before her, giving a bored but yet amused smug.

He scratched to his dark, inky hair as his messy bangs fell to shape his handsome-like face.

Bare chested except for a black open vest that hung from his shoulders as a chained belt ran from his black jeans.

"Something the matter?" he looked to her without any slight interest. "You look like you just saw a ghost."

Sakura let down a gulp as she slowly slid down from the wall, bringing her knee's up as she tried to lower herself.

"W-what are you..?" she muttered. "And how the hell did you even get to my room?"

The man slid in a devilish smirk. Orbs widened. He had white teeth. White _sharp_ teeth. With fangs..

"Kyaaah!" she squealed as she clawed at the wall. "W-what the hell is with those teeth of yours?!"

A black ear rose as it perked up, shifting itself to her direction as he walked over to her.

The rattles of chains silently sung as he came closer. Sakura bit to her lip as she hovered her arms over in a defensive matter.

She let out a yelp as he bent down towards her, leaning few inches away from her face in interest.

"..Please don't kill me," she squeaked. A chuckle ran from his lips.

"Why would I kill you?" he laughed in amusement. "Humans like you aren't even worth the meal."

Red blemished to the girl's cheek as she blinked at the man; still covering herself with an arm.

"Are you an akuma..?" she muttered. He rose a brow as he leaned closer to her.

A sweat ran down from her forehead as she gulped. "..I'm serious."

Sakura let out a sudden yelp as his cold hand grasped to her arm into a grip.

"What do you think..?" he snarled. "_Sakuraa_."

* * *

**Chapter 3 - E.N.D.**


End file.
